The Minister
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: A Notre Dame Parody starring our one and only Kyoya Ootori!


**Inspired and based off the story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame**

The sun rose in the sky high above the waking city. It was early and shop keepers were beginning to prep their stores for business. No doubt there would be another particular group prepping their wicked skills. Kyoya Ootori gazed down at the streets from the Hall of Justice with a serious expression. He was all in all one of the highest powers in Paris, set by the King himself.

"Prime Minister, your carriage is ready," one of his men told him and Kyoya turned to the man promptly.

"Then there is no time to waste is there?" Six in the morning and it was time for an early breakfast. A breakfast with his tool and loyal being. He took the stairs down to the main floor and walked out into the morning air to get into his carriage, making sure to pull his robes after him.

It only took a few minutes to reach the church known as Notre Dame where he kept his adopted son of twenty years. Kyoya entered into the church and as usual greeted the priest and his alter servants before climbing the stairs to the bell tower above. He straightened his posture upon reaching the final door and opened it sharply to make his presence known to the other.

There inside was a man, a misshapen man by the name of Hikaru. He hurried over to greet Kyoya but the Minister made sure his son kept his distance. They talked and ate, and slowly but surely he began to take the hint that his son was having an eye for a girl but not just any girl, a gypsy he had seen a few times from the bell tower view.

Immediately, Kyoya assumed it must have been trickery to get to him. Those witches and wizards, thinking they could outsmart him, well, they should surely re-account that strategy. The Minister wasn't easily fooled. After a few minutes more, he stood and telling his son to stay there, went in search of the plague that was trying to get to him.

Upon exiting the massive church, Kyoya called upon his most trusted main general to speak to him about the gypsy concern. Tamaki Suoh was the generals name. The blonde dismounted his horse to go over to Kyoya's side.

"Suoh," Kyoya began, "I want you to look for someone for me. A female gypsy. According to my source, she has a brown hair and tattered clothing. I suspect she would be good in hiding in dark and small spaces." He pushed his spectacles up, the sun flashing across them.

"I will be on the look out for her Sir," Tamaki replied with a slight bow.

"I don't want her to escape the city but make sure to keep a close eye on Notre Dame. She could return." It was after all Sanctuary.

"Will do Sir," the blonde inclined his head again.

Kyoya waved his hand in the air lazily as he returned to his carriage to be brought back to his Hall of Justice. He liked watching the town city from that point of view.

Days past and there was no sign of the girl in question. Though every time Kyoya visited Hikaru in the tower, he could sense the nervous nature of the boy as if he was hiding something. Obviously this girl was slipping in somehow without detection.

Days turned into weeks and Kyoya became irritated, burning buildings and growing obsessed with obtaining her. He decided to push the limits and visit Hikaru for answers, however, his son seemed to be too much of a difficulty then he would have expected.

That evening he decided to take matters into his own hands. Kyoya needed the world and his son to his benefit, he wasn't about to let some girl corrupt his perfect system from under his nose. He waited until he spotted movement from the darkest of corners of the church and to his surprise it wasn't the girl who was visiting his son, it was Hikaru visiting the gypsy. What made the Minister even more peeved was the fact that he was gaining assistance in and out of the church from his general Suoh.

He ruffled his robes slightly and indicating to his men to follow, pushed up his glasses and set on foot after them. Not only did he find the hiding place of the girl, he also found the hiding place of a few more vermin's. With the wave of his hand, the hiding spot was over run with his men.

Her name was Fujioka. Haruhi Fujioka. Gypsy and aid to Suoh and Hikaru. Kyoya simply deemed Tamaki to life in prison and torture for his betrayal that would eventually lead to death. As for Hikaru, he was locked back in his tower to watch the burning of the obvious witch in front of Notre Dame.

The following evening, Kyoya walked up the steps of the wooden platform to where the girl was held with a smile on his face. She was a beautiful creature. Too bad such darkness in habited her body. With a speech that these demons should be rid of this world to live peacefully and happily, he made to set the gypsy aflame with a single bow though through unseen circumstances, the general and the hunchback had more allies then he would have dared dream. Haruhi was saved and taken to sanctuary inside of the cathedral.

Having been deemed a fool long enough, Kyoya took the stairs quickly inside of Notre Dame ignoring the priest and anyone who stood in his way. Upon opening the door to the bell tower, his glasses reflected the fires of the burning city as his heart urged for the revenge he truly desired. His life, everything he had worked hard for, fell apart due to one girl and her influence on the people of this city.

He walked forward, his black hair a frantic mess upon his head and searched for the traitors. The first he encountered was his most trusted officer.

"You tried to rule this city your way," the blonde was saying, "All you cared about was what was good for you! Well we are no longer your pawns!" He drew his sword to challenge the Minister.

With a growl, Kyoya unsheathed his sword, catching sight of the girl and Hikaru standing behind Suoh. A new spark of energy coursed through Kyoya's body as he lunged forward to attack.

Swords clashed and their silhouettes were evident against the burning red sky. Kyoya found Tamaki a worthy opponent that was much to his dismay, better then he was. After all the blonde was of course a high rated general.

Kyoya grid his teeth to keep his pride as he felt the opposing sword enter through his stomach with a sharp movement. Looking over his spectacles, he asked Suoh, "Why betray me?"

Tamaki only looked at the raven haired Minister with sad eyes. "Because I love her…"

Kyoya felt the sword remove itself and he found himself backing up over to the edge of the Notre Dame railing. He knew that the devil was calling him. He could feel the life draining quickly as the blood seeped through his fingers. With one last look at his killers, he smiled and dipped his body backwards to fall over the edge of the church.

_"He shall smite the wicked…" _

**Feb 27 2011 - A more recent one but again older then the present haha xD Enjoy!**


End file.
